


Tell Me

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L





	Tell Me

Tell Me

0.

Tell me how bad you want me inside you.  
Tell me how bad you want to fuck me.

1.

一辆银色的跑车停在路口，红绿灯上显示红灯还有十五秒。跑车里坐着一个穿着黑色卫衣的少年，开车的是一个穿着西装，马甲领带袖扣一样不落的商务精英。他一手搭在方向盘上，一手抵着下巴，噗地笑出了声，引得旁边的少年气鼓鼓地瞪了他一眼。

“我以为炸下水管道是你十一岁的乐趣？”他的手指在方向盘上有节奏地律动着。

“我说了那叫疏通！我帮他们解决了下水管道堵塞好吗？更何况老师说了要把书上的知识用到生活里，我只是做了其他人都不敢做的事儿！”哈利拽着安全带争辩得振振有词，“真不敢相信他们居然因为这个把你叫到学校去！”

绿灯亮了，跑车开过路口向住宅区开去。

“如果你没有在‘疏通’下水管道的时候把整个系统给炸到报废，我也不需要从公司赶来坐在你们校长办公室听他说教半个小时，还签了一张支票。”

“失误总是有的嘛，下次我尽量避免。”哈利心虚地抓着连帽卫衣上的抽带，暗暗庆幸爸爸妈妈在大洋彼岸不会知道他又闯祸了的事。

“是吗？1200磅的失误可不少见………操，怎么又是红灯。”德拉科对着后视镜打理自己的头发，哈利生气地拽着卫衣抽带拉紧了帽子，整张脸除了嘴巴都被遮得严严实实的，完美再现“我自闭了”的表情包。

“对了，”德拉科整理着他反光的大背头，拍了拍哈利的脑袋，“我下午接到你妈妈的电话，他们半年后回来。”

“真的？”哈利脱了帽子，大大的眼睛里充满了大大的惊讶，“那我半年后就要搬回家了？”

“嗯，所以你配合一点，别让你妈知道你这几年惹了多少祸，不然她肯定揪着你的耳朵训上三天三夜，再顺手把我给解雇了，理由就是带坏了波特小少爷。”德拉科踩下油门，跑车在一阵轰鸣声中继续前行。

“解雇就解雇呗，你又不至于喝西北风去。回家继承上亿家产不是挺好的吗？”

“可是我会整天被各种文件压着，一周七天要上八天班，每天二十四个小时有二十五个小时要呆在办公室里！还要被我家老爹拿枪指着去和各种浓妆艳抹搔首弄姿只对我家钱感兴趣的女人相亲，和其中一个走入教堂，步入坟墓。想想吧，哈利！我要和一个我不爱的女人结婚生子，每天还要处理成堆的公务，不出五年我就该买顶假发了！”他拍着方向盘来发泄他对这种操蛋未来的愤怒，转向哈利寻求同情，“come on，你不会希望我从今往后都是这样的生活吧？我好歹前前后后照顾了你十年，怎么说你也是被我养大的呢！”

副驾驶上的少年丝毫没有同情心地从口袋里拿出一根棒棒糖叼着，草莓的香甜在他的味蕾上炸开，他无所谓地耸着肩膀。

“可你确实该找个女朋友了啊，你看我都快十八了，你也已经三十了，德拉科……”

“二十九！”

“……fine，二十九，是时候该成家立业了，你总不能在我家公司待到老吧，你可是马尔福唯一的继承人，总是要回家的。”哈利拿着棒棒糖，若有所思地看着德拉科，“而且……就算你不结婚不回你家的公司……不出五年也得买假发啊！”

“吃你的棒棒糖！”德拉科用力地拍响了喇叭，整条街上都是他悠长刺耳的喇叭声。

哈利闷声含着棒棒糖瞅着德拉科的头发：作为波特家的律师又是他这几年的保姆，德拉科的发际线确实很危险，额头不仅亮而且面积巨大，仿佛在脸上安了一块反光板。不过，秃就秃了嘛，最好没人要，这样他就是我的了！

他摇头晃脑地吃着糖，祈祷着德拉科最好明天就变成个光头。

嘴上说着无所谓的小孩最后还是答应了他的老男人在最后半年里会乖乖的，不炸下水道也不溜进广播室偷偷把下课铃换成“London bridge is falling down”，也不再去火烧教授假发或者在实验室烤牛排。毕竟他有更重要的事情要做嘛，重要到会影响他的人生，他前半生和后半生幸福的事儿。

具体一点，在半年内拿下他的老男人，是时候结束这段五年的暗恋长跑了。

电梯里标着16层的按钮被摁亮了。

“晚饭吃什么？”哈利抱着书包嘴里含着还剩一小半的棒棒糖，嘴里都是甜腻的草莓味，他咬碎糖果让牙齿上沾满糖屑。

“冰箱里有什么就做什么，”德拉科皱眉打开手机查看邮件，外套搭在手上， “今天晚饭早点吃，我晚上还要开会。”

电梯里咔嚓咔嚓嚼糖果的声音停了，哈利踢了踢德拉科的小腿。

“马尔福大少爷也有要赚加班费的一天？你不是最讨厌晚上加班了吗？”

“如果波特小少爷没有让我浪费一个下午的话，我晚上也不用出门赚加班费来补上您那个1200磅的失误。”德拉科弹了哈利的脑门一下，走出电梯。

“嗯……叫外卖吗？”厨房里冰箱大门大开着，冷气一丝丝地飘出来。储物空间巨大的双开门冰箱里只有一桶抹茶味的冰淇淋，“你总不能让我又拿冰淇淋当晚饭吧！上次你这么干我可是在床上躺了三天！”

“啧，这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事你也能记这么多年？”德拉科翻了翻冷冻柜，拿出最后一盒速食千层面，“你的脑子能不能像我一样记点有用的东西？”

“记点有用的东西？这就是你当年拿一桶冰淇淋给我当晚饭的理由？”哈利叉腰站在德拉科身后看他撕开包装，喋喋不休地翻着旧账，“脑子里有上千法律案例很了不起吗？”

“当然！总好过你整天想着怎么炸学校搞破坏吧！”德拉科撕开塑料膜把硬邦邦的千层面放进盘子里塞入微波炉。

“我可不敢苟同，马尔福大少爷！”哈利冷笑一声，“起码这个脑子里整天想着炸学校的人可不会给一个三岁的小孩喂一整桶的冰淇淋当晚饭！”

“你自己明明吃得很开心！别想把锅推在我一个人身上，小屁孩！”

“嘿！我已经成年了！你个秃头的老男人怎么敢做不敢当？哦~你秃头这么严重，难道是整天想着怎么甩锅？”

“闭嘴！小屁孩！”德拉科反手就是一个锁喉，扼住了哈利反驳的喉舌。他靠着哈利毛茸茸的小脑袋，下巴贴着他红红的小耳朵。

“放手！”哈利扒开了德拉科的手臂，转身气冲冲地作势就要揪德拉科的头发，“我今天一定要拔光你的头发，马尔福!”

哈利跳了起来，德拉科闪身躲避时还不忘抱他的腰伸手挡在头上防止他撞到柜子，这场幼稚的游戏直到微波炉传来“叮”的一声才结束。

“休战，我们先吃饭？”

2.

用冰淇淋给哈利当晚饭是十五岁的德拉科干出来的蠢事，在十四年前。

哈利小时候曾被德拉科照顾过一段时间。那时候马尔福和波特都住在同一个别墅区，两家常有来往。哈利出生后，波特夫妇的事业正在上升期，忙于生意很少有时间陪他玩，纳西莎见哈利憋得慌就主动提出让哈利来家里玩，正好是暑假，德拉科闲着也是闲着，不如资源合理利用陪陪小孩子。

德拉科本来是想拒绝的，小孩子最麻烦了，整天哭哭啼啼的，烦死人了。但是一切在哈利抱着小兔子玩偶缩在纳西莎身后怯怯地叫了他一声哥哥后改变了。

没有人能拒绝一个抱着毛绒玩具戴着黑框小翅膀眼镜的孩子，尤其是当他用忽闪忽闪的漂亮大眼睛看着你并且用软软糯糯甜滋滋的小奶音叫你哥哥的时候！

“咳，吃糖吗？”德拉科蹲下身子从口袋里拿出一根草莓味的棒棒糖，剥开糖纸，把粉色的糖球放在哈利嘴边，笑着看着三岁的小团子张嘴咬住了糖球，被草莓味的糖果俘获，笑得见牙不见眼。

“好吃吗？”

“好吃！哈利很喜欢！谢谢德拉科哥哥！”

哈利喜欢会喂他吃糖陪他玩的大哥哥，喜欢到从今往后只吃草莓味的棒棒糖；喜欢到摔倒后第一个找的就是德拉科，要他抱着自己吹着摔红的膝盖亲亲他的额头；喜欢到每次午睡都要抱着德拉科的手臂，从前他最钟爱的毛绒兔子玩偶已经被踢到了脚边；喜欢到就算德拉科喂他吃他最讨厌的胡萝卜他也会张嘴乖乖吃掉。

德拉科喜欢这样浑身充满奶味的甜小孩，喜欢到从此之后心甘情愿地陪着哈利在家里疯跑，一个扮演着拯救公主的勇士，另外一个扮演着被勇士打败的恶龙；陪他看花园宝宝小猪佩奇，看着他有模有样地学着动画片里的人物说话，学着他们唱歌跳舞和猪叫；让他在自己的床上打滚转圈，在自己的书房用书本堆出高高的城堡，午睡时从小被子里钻出小脑袋来缠着他再讲一个故事。

哈利很相信德拉科，在他的眼里德拉科是个无所不能的大哥哥，他会爬树把赖在树上不下来的海德薇抱下来，会修好他摔坏的玩具车和不会唱歌的电动玩偶，会从冰箱里拿出一盘盘的菜肴放到一个铁盒子然后变成美味的午饭和晚饭；德拉科知道十以内的加减法，还会算一百以内的加减法，他甚至还知道三乘以五等于十五！这让哈利掰着手指数了半天的难题在德拉科面前不过是小菜一碟！

其实德拉科也不是什么厉害的人，他只是会使用微波炉会给玩具换电池，会爬树会背九九乘法表而已，可是这在哈利眼里已经是超人一般的存在了。

冰淇淋晚餐事件发生在一个普通的工作日。照顾哈利的保姆忘记给哈利和德拉科预留晚饭了，当德拉科打开冰箱发现只有冰淇淋的时候也是很崩溃的。

哈利站在一旁眼巴巴地看着德拉科期待着他带来美味的晚饭，就像之前一样。

为了维护自己的超人形象，德拉科心一横眼一闭。

“今天晚饭我们吃冰淇淋！”

“耶！太棒啦！德拉科哥哥真厉害！”

之后哈利因为急性肠胃炎消失了三天，而德拉科被关在家里面壁思过了三天。

“用冰淇淋给哈利当晚饭？你的脑子呢！”卢修斯一只拖鞋砸在德拉科的头上，扣了他一个月的零花钱。

再后来，德拉科考上了大学，搬到了大学旁边的一间公寓里，学业繁忙，只有放假的时候才能回来。两人一个忙着在小学里称王称霸，一个忙着在学校和事务所里学习和实习，一年也没几天能见着，关系也没有小时候那么好。毕竟霍格沃茨小学的校霸不能整天粘着他的德拉科哥哥，他该有一番作为。比如，炸下水管道。

再度把他们两个联系在一起的是莉莉。德拉科一毕业就被莉莉招揽到了公司里，没过几个月莉莉决定去美国开荒，她迅速地和马尔福夫妇打好了商量，詹姆拎着十一岁的哈利和三个行李箱把他们统统塞到了德拉科的公寓里，留下了一句“哈利你好好听德拉科的话”就奔赴机场和妻子一起去了美国。

时隔五年，德拉科又成为了哈利的保姆，那种干不好就要被赶回家继承上亿家产的富二代保姆。

德拉科端着桌上的两个空盘子放到水槽里，嘱咐哈利记得把盘子洗了。

“记得洗盘子，别光顾着玩游戏。”

被点名的波特小少爷正拿着手柄闷闷不乐地盘腿坐在电视机前，指挥着屏幕里的小人左躲右闪地冲向终点。

走到门口的德拉科没有听见哈利的回应，回到哈利身边看着熟练地操作着他的方块小人，叹了口气：“12寸的披萨，首选奥尔良，其次是夏威夷水果，大杯的可乐加冰块。电影之夜嘛，我没忘，别像个小孩子一样生闷气了，波特。”

“记得洗盘子！我回来的时候要是发现你没洗盘子今晚就别想看电影了！”

“知道了，你怎么这么啰嗦！”哈利放下手柄撸起袖子走向水槽，在德拉科看不到的地方欢快地小跳了几步。

3.

哈利很喜欢看恐怖电影或者暴力血腥的片子。但是同时他又很害怕这些电影，每次看了都会做噩梦。从前在家里为了不被詹姆嘲笑，每每看完电影后哈利总要失眠个几天。而自从十一岁开始被詹姆丢到德拉科家里后，哈利的这一问题得到了完美解决。每周五晚上他和德拉科都会一起吃着高热量的垃圾食品和糖分过多的饮料看电影，结束后哈利就带着他的毛绒玩具爬到德拉科床上和他一起睡。

爬床这个行为持续了好几年，起初并没什么问题，但自从哈利发现和德拉科睡在一起做的不是噩梦而是某些带着点儿颜色的美梦之后，他就以自己长大了不再害怕的理由拒绝了和德拉科同床共枕，防止自己梦里一个不小心就喊出了德拉科的名字，那可就糗大了。

而德拉科为此伤心了好久，失去了每周都能抱抱哈利和他睡在一张床上的权利的这个事实击败了马尔福大少爷。

客厅里的钟敲了十下，里面的小黄鸡出来蹦跶了十次，电梯叮咚响了一声，门紧随其后打开了。

“披萨，可乐，还给你带了一份炸鸡薯条。”德拉科把手里的垃圾食品放在茶几上，朝着房间走去，一路上脱下自己的外套和衬衫，“你先开始看吧，我洗个澡。”

半个小时后哈利在满屋子的肉香中闻到了洗发香波的味道，德拉科穿着他骚包的丝绸睡衣擦着头发坐到了哈利身前的地板上。哈利照例盘腿坐在沙发上，他的手肘正正好好压在德拉科肩头。

“来，帮哥哥擦头发。”哈利的视线被毛巾糊住了，他拿着毛巾像鞋匠抛光鞋面一样地来回蹂躏着德拉科的头发，空中还能看见几根飞起来的金毛。

“哈利·波特！想死吗你！”

被德拉科敲了几下小脑瓜的哈利拿着毛巾任劳任怨地擦起了头发，德拉科悠闲地靠在沙发上，双手搭在哈利的膝盖上，嘴里嚼着薯条眯着眼睛盯着屏幕里的男女，他们正乘着私人游艇出海。

“他们要去干嘛？”

“度蜜月，来块炸鸡。”哈利伸长了脖子去接德拉科喂来的鸡块，含糊不清地进行前情简介，“他们结婚了，男主有一座私人小岛，他带着女主准备去那里度蜜月。”

“哦~”

屏幕上金发碧眼的辣妹穿着黄橙条纹比基尼，发间插着一副墨镜，端着两杯酒走向在甲板上看海景的丈夫，卿卿我我搂搂抱抱酱酱酿酿，没几分钟就勾着脖子靠在栏杆上吻得忘我，且还有继续向下发展的趋势——男主抱起了女主往船舱里走去。

“你发什么神经，波特！”在屏幕对着女主丰满的身体进行特写的时候，哈利一把用毛巾蒙住了德拉科的脸，美名其曰不能让一个单身多年的老男人看到这么刺激的画面，其实内心是不想让德拉科看见其他女人或者男人的身体——因为男主也脱下衣服露出了整整齐齐的八块腹肌——哪怕他们和德拉科并不会产生什么交集。

一双沾着番茄酱的手糊上了哈利的脸，蹭掉了他的眼镜，还用手上沾着的番茄酱和孜然上了一个极其抽象的妆容。

“那你也别想看，波特！两败俱伤，来啊！”

“不准咬手！波特！松口！”

哈利咬住了德拉科作怪的手指。

“不准挠我痒痒肉，马尔福！”

德拉科的手指在哈利的侧腰上胡作非为。

哈利在得到德拉科取消电影之夜的红牌警告后松了手，此时电影里的男女主角岁月静好地靠在一起畅想着美好未来。德拉科也难得不闹腾地靠在哈利身上，拿着纸巾擦着他脸上残留的番茄酱，仰着头看着暴风吸入肥宅水的哈利。

他的腮帮子缩了进去，透明的吸管里深色的液体不断奔流到他的嘴里，喉结上下动着；他穿着睡衣，是一件宽大的纯棉薄T恤，薄到能看到胸前因为空调冷风凸起的两点。

德拉科伸手掐了上去。

“波特，你激凸了。”

一口可乐喷在了德拉科身上。

“流氓！你以为你没有吗？”

男女主由于错误的导航来到了一个被鲨鱼环绕的小岛，之后又被恶劣的天气困在了岛上，食物和淡水即将告罄。在弹尽粮绝的时候，男主英勇地划着自制的小木筏吸引了大部分的注意力，他一边喊着“宝贝我爱你，你要好好地活下去”一边用木桨戳着鲨鱼，而女主一边哭着一边驾驶着游艇朝着来时的方向远去。

最后的镜头是男主被鲨鱼们拽下了木筏跌落水中，被咬得七零八落，深蓝的海面上绽开了一朵血花。一只皮鞋落入深海，远离海平面后，光线越来越暗屏幕几乎全黑了下来，就在哈利以为片子结束了起身关电视时，一只鲨鱼从黑暗中冲向屏幕，张大了嘴露出森白的牙齿吃掉了那只皮鞋。

“Fuck！”哈利吓得转身捂着胸口大喊，正好对上德拉科看戏的脸。

“今晚要不要和我一起睡？”德拉科叼着一根薯条笑得很邪魅。

“不需要！”

我为什么要拒绝德拉科？这是哈利的第一个想法。

我是个傻子。这是哈利的第二个想法。

他抱着枕头站在德拉科门前，睡衣后背被打湿了一大片，头发也软软地贴在脸上，一副从水里出来的样子——他做噩梦了。他梦见了自己就是那只可怜的小皮鞋，缓缓坠入黑暗的深海直到一只鲨鱼冲出来把他吞了进去。唔，太可怕了。

纠结再三的哈利还是眼睛一闭心一横地拖着被子带着枕头来到了德拉科房前，推开了半掩的房门，时隔三年再度爬上了德拉科的床。

“哈利？”睡得迷迷糊糊的德拉科发现怀里拱进了一只小孩，“做噩梦了？”他的声音带着没睡醒时独有的沙哑，收紧了胳膊轻拍着哈利的背，嘴唇在他的额头和发间游移不定，“别怕……哥哥在这里。”

一如每次小时候哈利害怕时他会做的那样。

“早上好，胆小鬼先生！”

哈利这一晚没有继续在海底世界做自由落体也没有梦到什么会让他尴尬的事儿，他睡得很香，直到德拉科一巴掌拍在他的屁股上终结了他的周末懒觉。

“Fuck！今天是周末，马尔福！”哈利拿起手边的枕头朝声音源头丢去。

没睡醒的小崽子哪里有什么力气，德拉科轻松地接住了枕头扑到了床上，一手呼着哈利的头发一手搭在他的腰上，姿势过分亲密。

“起来吃早饭了，培根和煎蛋。”

我就知道！哈利握着叉子戳着盘子里的培根，看着对面一分钟内笑了三次的德拉科。

“噗……哎对了，哈利，你知道昨晚说自己可以一个人睡不需要我陪的人是谁吗？我想不起来了，你知道吗？”德拉科举着一块煎蛋笑得宛如羊癫疯发作。

“不！知！道！”

“哎，是吗？我怎么记得他叫哈利·波特呢？和你一个名字诶。”

“闭嘴！”

4．

今天是哈利十八岁的生日，也是波特夫妇回国带走哈利的前两个月。德拉科拍了拍肩头不存在的灰尘，把领结整理了一遍又一遍——他今天要干一件大事。

哈利成年已经两年了，他喜欢上哈利也已经有五年多了，是时候告白了——不知道他会不会喜欢自己这个比他大了十二岁还整天欺负他和他拌嘴打架的哥哥。

德拉科不知道，他表示自己现在很紧张。

德拉科为哈利准备了烛光晚餐和一个粉粉嫩嫩充满少女心的蛋糕，精心地安排着一切，流程从哈利进门后他第一句话要说什么到他的告白让哈利感动落泪时什么时候递上纸巾安排得无懈可击。只可惜他没算上一些不可抗力因素，比如哈利的缺席。

“德拉科，我同学们给我准备了生日派对，我晚点回来，你不用管我了。”

哦。德拉科挂了电话，脱下正装换上睡衣闷闷不乐地吃完了两人份的晚餐。

在德拉科第二十七次拿出手机想要打个电话确认哈利安全的时候，门铃响了。

“你是不是又忘记带钥匙……你们是？”他半开着门，从外面几个孩子的手里接过醉醺醺的哈利。

“我们，我们是哈利的同学，今晚帮他办了生日派对，”罗恩指了指自己和身后的一帮孩子，“但是我们没看住哈利，一个不小心就让他……喝多了一点。”

怀里那个“喝多了一点”的哈利同学满脸通红，浑身散发着酒味，像是从酒桶里刚爬出来的醉汉。他适时地打了个酒嗝，嘟哝着“再来一瓶”。

“……谢谢你们把他送回来，很晚了快回家吧。”

“好的好的，那……哈利就归你了。”

醉酒的哈利真是不好处理。德拉科拖着哈利往浴室走，没有意识的小孩浑身软绵绵的抱也抱不住，总是走着走着就坐到了地上。

“起来哈利，得先洗澡才能睡。”他拍了拍哈利的脸，那双碧绿色的眼睛终于睁开了，带着醉意和浓浓的困倦，刚开口还没说什么就稀里哗啦地吐了德拉科一身。

“诶，你也脏了，德拉科，”吐了一遭的哈利清醒了点，他指着德拉科身上脏兮兮混着酒液和呕吐物的衣物，“那我们一起洗澡吧！”

谁TM想在你喝醉的时候和你一起洗澡啊！

“好了，别扭来扭去的，张嘴，啊——”德拉科蹲在地上手里举着牙刷，“先给你刷牙。”

“啊——”哈利配合地张大了嘴巴，牙刷在嘴里进进出出，牙膏很快就变成了一堆泡沫。

身后的浴缸里水位线不断抬高，湿乎乎热腾腾的水蒸气附着在瓷砖上转化成了一滴滴水珠。等哈利吐干净嘴里的最后一点儿泡沫，德拉科转身脱下了自己的衣服，提醒哈利脱了衣服爬到浴缸里呆好。

喝醉酒的波特小朋友可能觉得自己只有半米高。德拉科转身回来的时候他家小孩正蹲在地上张开双手冲着他。

“抱，我进不去！这个浴缸好高啊！”

把脱得光溜溜的小屁孩放进浴缸后，洗澡大业正式开始。德拉科把水浇在哈利的头上，用洗发水打出绵密的白色泡泡来，揉搓着哈利的头发把它们捏成一个小三角堆在他的头上。也只有这个时候哈利的头发才会乖乖听话。

当然，头发的主人也听话得很。他跪坐在浴缸里，双手可可爱爱地搭在浴缸的边边上，下巴撑在手背上，活像是一只被放在纸盒里等待收养的小黑猫。

“嗝。”小猫晃了晃他的尾巴打了个酒嗝，面前的金发男人捂着鼻子嫌弃地看着他。

“你喝了多少酒，怎么醉成这样？”

“我，我没醉！”哈利皱着眉头严肃地看着德拉科，对于这项“不实指控”表示十分不满，“我就喝了一点点！就……”他掰着手指头数着今晚往肚子里灌了几瓶酒。

“我忘了。”他嘟着嘴把两只手背到身后，“反正不多，我也没喝醉，你不能这样说我！”

“行行行，千杯不倒万瓶不醉好了吧？”德拉科冲着他翻了个白眼，“那么我能采访一下波特先生吗？你喝成这样是为了什么？是因为到了法定饮酒年纪太开心了决定喝个不醉不归？”

“才不是呢！我是准备去干一件大事的！罗恩说喝酒能壮胆，就算失败了也能说是发酒疯，不会太丢脸。”

“哦~你又想做什么了？”德拉科把浴液倒在哈利身上搓着他的肩膀。

“表白！”浴缸里的小崽子振臂高呼，飞起的水和泡泡和德拉科的脸迎面相撞，“我本来想找他表白的，但是我没找到人。虽然吧，我觉得我成功的几率不大，不过赫敏和罗恩一直劝我试试，他们说可能他只是闷骚，对我的勾引视而不见只是想要我更主动一些。哎哎，你说他们说的有道理吗？”

哈利顶着一头的泡沫歪着头看着德拉科，他的眼镜早早就被取下了，现在的视线模糊不清根本认不出眼前那个一团金色的脑袋就是德拉科。

“勾引？你勾引谁了？嗯？还想表白？Tell me.”德拉科的脑子在听到哈利故意勾引了一个男的现在还打算主动表白的时候就宕机了，他抓着哈利的手臂不敢相信自家的小崽子居然在他的眼皮底下被人拐跑了，还是主动晃着尾巴乐颠颠地跟在人家屁股后面。

“这是重点吗！重点难道不是他对我的勾引无动于衷吗？我怎么说也是霍格沃茨的校草诶，脑子好使，家里有钱，屁股，屁股也很翘啊！他怎么能没有反应呢？我都不穿裤子在他面前乱晃了！一般这个时候不都应该是他悄悄打量着我的屁股，或者，或者做些其他的什么吗？结果他居然拿着裤子让我穿上？”

德拉科陷入了沉思，他记得哈利最近在家里确实常常不穿裤子只穿着宽松的衬衫或者T恤到处晃悠，为了不让小孩子感冒不让自己流鼻血，他是拿着裤子追在哈利身后逼他穿上来着。

“那要怎么做？不穿裤子会着凉啊！而且难道你想被脱了衣服按着屁股就地正法吗？”

“对啊！我已经成年了，成年人就该有成年人的亚子！就算不把我就地正法也请表现出一点对我屁股的觊觎吧！这又不是什么过分的性幻想！”

德拉科目瞪口呆地看着一本正经期待自己被扑倒的哈利，不知道该说是自己太克制了还是现在的小孩太开放了。

“还有还有，每次我故意忘记拿浴巾让他帮忙拿一下的时候，他怎么能把浴巾挂在门把手上就一走了之呢？”

好吧，这也是我干出来的事。德拉科捂住眼睛。

“……下次你应该直接一点。”德拉科冲干净哈利身上的泡沫，一本正经好不要脸地提出了自己的幻想，“你可以在他出门上班前抱着他蹭蹭他的下巴，也可以在他回家的时候飞扑过来给他一个亲亲说你很想他。”

“不要，那样好娘哦，我可是男人，又不是小女孩。”

“那你就直截了当地告诉他你喜欢他啊！”德拉科掐着哈利的脸发泄着幻想得不到满足的怒气。

“我这不是在努力吗！”不满被掐脸的小孩伸长了手去报复德拉科，勾着他的脖子拉到自己面前，“但是今晚没有找到……德拉科！你怎么在这里！我找你好久了！刚刚还有坏人掐我脸来着，你要帮我打他！”

他无语地抱着扑到自己怀里撒娇的小孩：所以你刚刚一直没有认出我是谁然后还大谈你的性幻想和失败的勾引经历是吗？他拍着哈利的背柔声哄着——他现在像极了小时候被隔壁家的哈士奇欺负后拉着自己前去报仇的样子。

把哈利按回浴缸，德拉科用喷头冲干净哈利身上滑腻腻的浴液，目光不自觉地朝着他身上某些部位瞟去，手中的动作一顿一顿的。

“找我干什么，我可不和臭烘烘的小朋友玩。”面对着心里年龄只有三岁的哈利，德拉科也放柔了声音，回到了十五六岁时逗哈利玩的那个暑假。

哈利瞪大了眼睛，他闻了闻自己的手臂，碧绿色的眼眸里很快就包起了一包泪，噘着嘴抬起手伸到德拉科鼻子下面，“没有臭烘烘！你闻闻，明明很香的！”

“好好好，香。找我干什么，说吧。”

“表白呀！我喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢你。有这么喜欢，不对，比这个还要多！”哈利伸长了手臂努力把这份喜欢量化，可是怎么都不满意。

“不对不对，比这样还要多得多得多！是这样的喜欢！”他用嘴唇撞了德拉科的脸颊一下然后迅速缩回浴缸的一角，头埋在怀里装作鸵鸟不吭声了。

德拉科呼出一口气，忍住拉着小崽子大战几百回合尝试所有姿势的想法，淡定地拉过哈利帮他擦着头发。

“你没有什么想说的吗？”他的脸被挡在毛巾后面，脑袋随着德拉科擦头发的手晃来晃去，奶声奶气地问他。

“你喝醉了，哈利，认错人了，别担心，我不会放在心上的。”德拉科包好哈利的半湿不干的头发，拿来浴巾示意哈利站起来。

“你应该放在心上！我没认错人！我就是喜欢你，德拉科·马尔福！”哈利蹬着水赖在浴缸里就是不站起来，“从很早很早的时候开始的！有一次看完电影后我们一起睡觉，那天晚上我在梦里见到了你，你……你在亲我，还抱着我说很喜欢我，想要让我做你男朋友。”小朋友的脸红了起来，感到不好意思，“之后，我怕不小心在睡觉的时候喊出你的名字就没有再和你一起睡了。”

他蹲下身子，端出一副苦口婆心谆谆教诲的样子，告诉哈利这不过是青春期的正常反应，并不代表是喜欢。

“这不一样，我知道什么是喜欢，德拉科，我能分清楚的！”哈利据理力争，啪啪啪地拍着水面，“我上个星期还梦到你了！梦到你……我们在做羞羞的事情。这就是喜欢。”他的声音越来越弱最后微不可闻，浴室里只有偶尔水珠滴落在水面上的声音，两个人安静地看着对方，谁都没有开口。

“好了，水都凉了，起来把身子擦干净去睡觉吧。”德拉科的声音比平时沙哑了一点，大概是哈利说的梦见了他们做了羞羞的事情让他也回想起了什么。

“我能跟你一起睡吗？今天是周五，电影之夜。”哈利扒着浴缸边可怜兮兮地看着德拉科。

“今天可没有看电影，没有巫婆，没有鲨鱼，没有拿着斧子追杀你的变态杀人魔。你不会做噩梦的。”德拉科拒绝了哈利，一秒之后他的嘴唇被碰了一下。

“这样呢？我想和你一起睡嘛。”

“不行。”

“这样呢？”他又碰了德拉科的嘴唇，这次时间久了点，还伸出小舌尖舔了舔德拉科的下唇。

正用十二万分的意志力克制自己不要对醉酒的哈利下手的德拉科还是被突破了一线防守。他引诱着哈利说出不久前他们在梦里到底做了什么羞羞的事情。

“……说出来我们今晚就一起睡。”

眨巴了半天眼睛的哈利还是妥协了，和德拉科一起睡觉的诱惑超过了说出梦里发生了什么的羞耻感。

“就是……你在亲我，亲这里，还伸了舌头，”哈利点着自己的嘴唇，“然后你抱着我，手……放在我的屁股上，就像这样。”喝酒壮胆的哈利拉着德拉科的手就往身后放，“伸到里面，用手指不停地捅着，然后把……那个塞进去了，你握着我的脚，抬得高高的，架在你的肩膀上，一边……操我一边问我喜不喜欢……”他低下了头，双手捂着脸完全不敢看德拉科。

德拉科顺着崩溃的防线抱住了哈利，朝着他的耳朵里吹气，手移到他的身前握住了半勃的性器：“只有这样吗？我没有握着这儿上下撸动吗？没有这样靠着你往你耳朵里吹气吗？”

一声小小的“有”从哈利口中跑出来：“你不能这样的，你不喜欢我不可以这样……碰我的。”他推了推德拉科，力道之小简直就是欲拒还迎。

“我没说过我不喜欢你，你这是从哪儿解读出来的？”

“那你为什么不和我一起睡觉！为什么不答应和我在一起！”

“因为你喝醉了啊，谁知道你明天还能不能记得你今晚说过的话，万一你赖账怎么办，那我看起来岂不是很像一个诱骗小孩的坏人？”

“我保证我不会忘的！如果我明天早上给你一个亲亲,你是不是就可以和我在一起了！”

“等你明早起来记得再说吧！”

“我会记得的，会的会的会的！一起睡嘛德拉科！德拉科德拉科德拉科！”哈利晃着德拉科的胳膊，力道之大简直就是肢体拆解。

最后还是一起睡了，德拉科敌不过哈利的撒娇也抗不住自己的私心。

明天别忘了今晚的告白的，小屁孩！德拉科看着哈利露出的一大半赤裸的后背小心翼翼地吻了一下。没忍住，又吻了第二下。三下过后他放弃了抵抗，细细密密的吻落在哈利的肩膀上和背上，被亲吻的人睡得很熟，然而点火的那个彻彻底底地燃烧了起来。

“Fuck。”德拉科拿出新的睡衣朝着浴室走去，对着洁白干净得能反光的瓷砖喊着哈利的名字，单身二十九年的手速展露得一览无遗。

当哈利一脸震惊地从德拉科床上醒来时，德拉科还睡得很熟。哈利的腿架在德拉科身上，手搂着他的腰，一柱擎天戳着他的小腹。

“醒了就去浴室把衣服给洗了，”带着起床气的嘟囔响起，德拉科翻了个身背对着哈利，说得含含糊糊，“昨天吐了我一身还非要和我挤一张床，闹得我大半夜睡不了觉。再烦小心我打你。”

喝到断片的哈利晕晕乎乎地下了床去了浴室，尽管记忆缺失但是看到满地的脏衣服，闻到一股酒味也知道自己昨天肯定是折腾了德拉科一晚上，告白的事怕是早就抛到九霄云外了。

妈的，我在德拉科心里的印象分是不是为负了啊！哈利捂脸叹息。

妈的，这个小混蛋果然把昨天晚上说过的话忘得一干二净了！德拉科捂脸叹息。

5.

在这个小插曲过后，哈利依旧想方设法地勾引德拉科，而洞察了他意图的德拉科表面装着风轻云淡实则疯狂找机会偷瞄哈利并且见缝插咸猪手。

周末的醉酒只是一个插曲，但是它打乱了两人原本的周末节奏，也带来了一个忙乱的周一早晨。

洗干净的衣服杂乱地堆放在沙发上，里面有德拉科的衬衫也有哈利的校服衬衫。白衬衫们的样子都差不多，手忙脚乱下更是难以分辨。更别提还有故意拿错衬衫的小孩了。

哈利从一堆衬衫中拽着袖子拉出一件明显不是自己校服的衬衫套在身上，离第一节课只有四十分钟了，然而他现在裤子没穿，衬衫套的还是德拉科的，头发也乱糟糟的。

“德拉科，我的衬衫呢！我找不到了！”哈利套着大了两码的衬衫，扣子歪歪斜斜地扣了三四个，露出锁骨，跪在沙发上翻找着他的衬衫，两条腿暴露在空气中，细长笔直。他弯下的腰让衬衫不再服帖，下摆微微翘起，里面的风情隐隐约约地透了出来。

穿着围裙手握铲子的德拉科赶到客厅的时候眼前就是这样一幅场景。

“我的衬衫呢？”

“就在那儿，你好好找找啊！”他把铲子放到一旁，在一堆衣物里麻溜地拽出了哈利的衬衫裤子和领带。

“谢天谢地。”哈利嘟哝着从德拉科手里拿过衣物，当着他的面解开了扣子——只穿着一条内裤站在他面前——自如地换上了衬衫套上了裤子。

德拉科傻愣愣地站在哈利面前，他不是没看过哈利的身体，周末的时候上上下下仔细地打量过，不过静态和动态到底还是不一样的。

“我要迟到了，您能帮个忙吗，劳驾？”哈利一边穿着裤子一边指挥着德拉科帮他把衬衫扣上，“再绑个领带，谢谢。”

离得太近了，德拉科微微抿起了嘴唇，心不在焉地打着领带。他的眼里都是哈利浓密纤长的睫毛，一颤一颤地忽闪着；他的眼睛绿莹莹的好看极了，现在正专注地看着他自己系皮带的手；他的嘴唇很薄，张张合合，抱怨着要是迟到又要被老师说教了。

过分亲近的距离让德拉科犯了错，他绑的领带松松散散根本不成样子。太糟糕了，他初学练手时打的领带都比这个好看。美色误人，啧。

“你会不会打领带啊。”散开的领带成为了哈利质疑他的证据，“这么大个人了连领带都不会打？”

“这么大个人了连领带都要别人帮你打？”德拉科很快整理好领带，抽紧的时候瞪着哈利，一不小心就把领带抽过头了，哈利差点儿窒息。

“谋杀吗？”他捂着喉咙咳嗽着，捶着德拉科的胸口，趁此机会迅速摸了几把德拉科的胸。

哈利没有放过这个用生命安全得来的机会，那德拉科自然也不会放过。他搂着哈利的背，假借给他顺气的时候把他抱在怀里进一步地拉近了距离。

他能闻到哈利身上洗发香波的味道，一点点的薄荷味，像极了他怀里清新的少年。

他能闻到德拉科身上香水的味道，橘子和橙花油中还有一丝茶叶的味道，是德拉科一直以来最喜欢的香调。

额头和嘴唇在一个抬头一个低头的时候碰上了。

“我！我去上学了！”哈利拿起书包朝门外跑去。

“带上早饭再走！”德拉科抓过桌上的三明治拉着哈利的领子塞到他书包里。

“谢谢……晚，晚上见。”他头也不回地冲进了电梯，在电梯门关上后捂住了自己的额头。还有，还有德拉科留下的温度呢！

而这边的年长者也揉着自己的嘴唇，嘴角的弧度是越来越大了。

6.

“哈利，加油啊！这次一定要拿下他！”哈利拎着酒瓶坐在小区门口的马路牙子上喝酒，旁边是给他加油鼓劲的纳威和罗恩。

“也别喝太多，不然像上次那样断片可就完了。”纳威开了一瓶新的啤酒递给哈利。

“但是我要怎么开口啊，”他苦恼地挠着头发，“我总不能一回家就扑到他身上扒他衣服吧！”

三个少年陷入了沉思。还是罗恩率先打破了沉默。

“那你就假装是做梦了呗！他要是把你推开你就假装是认错人，认个怂；他要是没推开你，那可不就代表你们有戏了吗？”

“那万一他……不喜欢我但是不忍心拒绝我呢？或者是他，嗯，刚好有需要就顺水推舟了呢？”

“……那你起码也得到了他的肉体，还不用负责！”

德拉科打开门，眼前的又是半个月前送哈利回来的同学。

“那个……哈利他……又喝醉了。”

“……知道了，你们早点回家吧。”

他拖着哈利往浴室走，本以为会像上次一样走三步哈利就滑溜到地上赖着不起来，出乎意料的是今天的哈利老老实实得很，虽然浑身酒气脸颊绯红站都站不稳，但他身子十分僵硬完全不像上次那样软绵绵的，而且手臂也牢牢地勾着德拉科的脖子，脸颊和他的胸口紧密贴合。

行吧，德拉科笑了笑，抱着哈利往浴室走去，看你演到什么时候。

和之前一样，德拉科给哈利刷了牙脱了衣服，把小小的哈利放到浴缸里，挤上浴液就对他动手动脚。

哈利从德拉科帮自己脱衣服开始就真正的脸红了——之前绯红的脸颊是腮红的杰作——他坚持不懈地抱着德拉科，在他怀里蹭来蹭去，实现了自己多年以来埋胸的梦想，还悄咪咪把眼睛睁开一条缝观察周围的环境。

德拉科还是穿着他骚包的真丝睡衣，扣子扣了三四颗，露出了胸前的肌肉；他的袖子卷到手肘上，结实的小臂一览无遗；他的双手在哈利身前背后抹来抹去，安安分分规规矩矩，不多停留。

这不行啊！哈利咬咬牙，睁开眼睛，装作醉酒的样子晃了晃脑袋，掐着德拉科的脸就是吧唧一口。

“诶，今晚又见到你了诶……嘿嘿嘿……”他拿不准醉酒的自己倒是个什么样子，但是学着电视剧里装疯卖傻多半可行吧。

果然，德拉科动作一顿但是没有推开他，看来他醉酒后八成就是这个傻样子。

哈利小心地凑过去吻着德拉科的嘴角，半眯着眼睛观察德拉科的反应——德拉科下意识地往后躲闪了一下但是没有拒绝哈利——他像小奶猫一样舔舔德拉科的嘴唇又含住，舌尖想着法儿地钻进去。

原来口腔里是湿热的，哈利第一次知道。他觉得德拉科的温度远比自己的要高，还有着一股薄荷牙膏的清香；德拉科的舌头很柔软，不像他平时和自己互怼时尖牙利齿的样子；他的嘴唇很有弹性，哈利忍不住多咬了几口——德拉科皱了眉，轻轻地“啧”了一声但到底也没有推开哈利——舔了舔；他下巴上的胡茬戳疼了哈利，不满地咬了一口以示警戒；顺着下巴吻上了喉结，德拉科帮他擦背的手一顿，手臂收紧了些；哈利埋在他的怀里，毫无章法地在胸前吸咬着，硬是吮出一个个的吻痕。

快要忍不住了，德拉科吸气吐气地平复着身体里的热情，手却诚实地朝着哈利撅起的屁股滑去，一路擦过大腿小腿握着他的脚踝来回摩挲着。再这样下去怕是要被憋死！被哈利一顿乱吻撩拨得不能自持的德拉科擦洗着哈利的大腿，顺势也握住了他的性器。

同一瞬间德拉科怀里的身子僵硬了一把，之后又装作若无其事的样子继续哼哼唧唧地吃着豆腐。

经验丰富的老男人当然知道怎样让哈利最快地忍不住呻吟。他上下撸动着半勃的性器，虎口挤压着冠状沟，手指在在马眼旁边打转。很快怀里的人呼吸就不匀了，手指抓紧了德拉科的手臂，额头抵着他的肩膀。手指下移到哈利胯下的卵蛋，轻轻揉搓，复而又撸动着哈利的性器，没什么经验的少年哼出了声，紧接着便羞耻地咬住了嘴唇。

“你要装到什么时候，波特？我知道你喝醉之后是什么样子，你骗不了我。”他抬起哈利的脸掰开咬紧的下唇，“喜欢就叫出来。”

一股白色的黏液射入水中。

“啧，你也太快了吧，我还有好多技巧没用出来呢。”德拉科撑在浴缸边上，伸手晃了晃哈利软绵绵的性器。

哈利推开德拉科，被喜欢的人揭穿了假醉的可耻面目后的窘迫加上刚刚在他手中释放了一次的害羞，还被嘲笑不够持久的羞耻感充斥在他的体内，更别提德拉科还用一种满不在乎的语气说着话，他的眼里都是调笑，仿佛刚刚发生的一切只是个游戏，是个玩笑。他明明知道自己在装醉却还是由着自己对他上下其手，甚至还帮……他一直在看自己的笑话。看着自己怎么贴上他，怎么亲他吻他，为了和他亲密还用上了装醉这种手段。

他根本不喜欢自己，只是觉得这样逗自己很好玩罢了。

哈利吸了吸鼻子，声音里已然染上了哭腔。

“很有意思吗？玩得开心吗？看着我那样作践自己，装出一副喝醉的样子来亲你，吃你豆腐，你是不是特别有成就感。我承认我是喜欢你，不然我也不会又……勾引……又把自己贴到你身上。”哈利还是没有忍住，眼眶中滑下了一滴眼泪，“你不喜欢我可以直接拒绝，你不说又这样……玩弄我是什么意思。”

没有什么比被不喜欢自己的暗恋对象吐槽不够持久还要糟糕了，如果有的话，那就是他不喜欢自己还故意玩弄他的身体。

我真是世界上最可怜的小孩，哈利抱着膝盖委委屈屈地缩在角落。

“我想我从来没说过不喜欢你。”德拉科弹了哈利的脑门，“真是不明白上次信誓旦旦和我说早上起来一定会给我早安吻的人是谁，说到玩弄，被玩弄的那个是我吧？”

“……什么？！”

德拉科无奈地叹了口气，恨铁不成钢地揪着哈利的耳朵：“我就说你这个小屁孩一定不会记得那天晚上发生了什么！你十八岁生日那天，喝得烂醉的那天，吐了我一身的那天，在这里，就是在这个浴室，这个浴缸，拉着我说你到底都怎么勾引我了，还说我不够配合你，大谈你的性幻想还来了个深情告白，拍着胸脯和我保证第二天一定会给我个早安吻证明你记得一切然后和我在一起，最后还爬上了我的床。”

“结果呢？结果你什么也不记得，不记得你的告白，不记得你的承诺，我好好一个男朋友，刚交上的，过了一晚上居然就没有了。怎么看被玩弄的那个人都是我吧？”

哈利被德拉科吓得一愣一愣的，眼神飘忽不定躲着德拉科的视线。

“是……是吗？我不记得了……”

“哦？不记得？来来来，我帮帮你啊！我想想你都说了什么啊…….对了，你希望我在你只穿着上衣溜达的时候一把按倒你就地正法，或者至少要表现出一点对你屁股的觊觎！”

“别！别说了！”哈利慌乱地去捂德拉科的嘴，“别说这个了！”

“不说这个？行啊，那我们说别的……我想想你是怎么告白的啊……”德拉科学着哈利那天醉酒的样子一屁股坐在了地上，伸长了手臂，“我喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢你。有这么喜欢，不对，比这个还要多！

看着三十岁的男人吃力地用奶音卖萌真是让人忍不住自戳双目。

“别说了别说了！我知道了！”哈利此刻恨不得用浴巾把自己捂死：被迫观看自己告白的模仿现场也太羞耻了吧！

“就这样？对一个被你玩弄的人你应该说些什么？”

“……哪有玩弄，我那是喝断片了啊……”

“小崽子你喝断片还有理了？！”德拉科伸手到水下打了哈利的屁股。

“对不起嘛！我忘了我告白过，好了吧！”哈利掬了一捧水甩到德拉科脸上，温水顺着他的锁骨落入他的睡衣里。

“那你不应该补一个吗？”德拉科打开淋浴喷头开关进行反击。

“Tell me，Harry，”他放下武器双手扣着哈利的肩膀，“告诉我你有多爱我。”

哈利把浴缸里的小黄鸭捏得唧唧叫。

“我不知道我是什么时候喜欢上你的，可能是十三岁或是更早的时候。一开始我以为我只是把你当成哥哥来依赖，但是……你还记得几年前我和你说不想再在电影之夜和你同床的事儿吗？不是因为我不害怕了而是因为我有一次梦到你了，我们亲吻，拥抱，你把我带上床，醒来之后我就意识到我大概是喜欢上你了，不是依赖就是喜欢。可是我不知道怎么开口，你比我大那么多，在你眼里我应该就是个小孩吧，贸贸然地告白你肯定会拒绝我。所以我就没再叫你哥哥了，我希望这样能够让你觉得我们是平等的，是同龄的，不是……不是那种大哥哥和小弟弟的关系。我本来以为我的时间会很充足，可以温水煮青蛙，慢慢让你喜欢上我什么的，但谁知道妈妈他们这么快就要回来了，我的时间不够了，这才……想着勾引啊，结果你又不上套，逼得我想出了醉酒告白的方法。说到底都是你的错，你要是喜欢我干嘛回应我，让我对自己的魅力产生了怀疑！”

“我也不知道你喜欢我好吗！向一个比自己小十几岁的孩子告白是要勇气的，万一我捧着一束玫瑰跟你说‘哈利我喜欢你，做我男朋友好不好’，然后你一脚踢翻玫瑰说‘谁会喜欢你这个比我大了十几岁还整天欺负我的老男人’……我不要面子的吗？而且我准备好了和你告白的时候你什么情况，啊？一个电话打回来说今晚晚点回来，结果凌晨的时候一身酒气地醉酒回来，我怎么跟你表白！”德拉科说起这事就来气，按着哈利巴掌就往他屁股上招呼，“结果你激情表白完之后居然忘得一干二净！”

“都说了我断片了啊！你怎么这么不讲道理！”哈利被牢牢压制无法反抗，只能往身后丢着小黄鸭意思一下。

“你要讲道理还是要我！”

“要你要你要你！”

浴室里的争吵声小了下去，原本还吵得不可开交的男孩和男人吻在了一起。德拉科肖想了好几年的少年就软软地靠在自己怀里，带着酒气的干燥嘴唇和自己的黏在一起，试探地伸出舌头讨好地舔着自己的嘴唇，牙齿咬着嘴唇的力度也像调情一般，原本气势汹汹的小黑猫此刻像是刚出生的奶猫一样缩在自己怀里。

等了五年的德拉科想要的可不只是这样一个浅尝辄止的吻，他的手指按在哈利的乳头上，掐按着逐渐挺立起来的红豆，揉搓着变得红肿的它们，听着少年嘴里不小心漏出来的几声哼哼；玩够了的德拉科握住了哈利的脚踝，手指代替嘴唇亲吻着哈利细长的腿；捏着少年丰满的臀，左右拉开，上下扯开，白嫩的臀肉上被印上了鲜红的抓痕。

他的唇舌以强势的姿态让哈利臣服在这个吻里，缺乏经验的小崽子只会迎合着德拉科的节奏，任凭他勾着自己的舌头，舌尖搔刮他的上颚，舔弄他的牙齿，合不拢的嘴角流出了多余的津液；喘不上气的哈利推着德拉科的肩膀，他的脸颊因为缺氧而格外红润，手指蜷缩着，整个人无力地靠在德拉科身上，胸前的两点还在被他蹂躏着。

“Tell me，Harry，”他离开了哈利的唇，被吻得晕晕乎乎的男孩茫然地看着他，“Tell me how bad you want me inside you.”

把对方作为性幻想对象独自高潮是一回事，可是实实在在说出来想要他操自己就又是另外一回事了。

“没事，那我自己来寻找答案。”他再次含住哈利的嘴唇，解开身上的扣子，早就被水汽和情欲打湿的睡衣被随手扔在地上。从水里抱起哈利拿着浴巾胡乱地裹了一下，他们就走向了卧室。

哈利勾着德拉科的脖子，屈起的膝盖顶到了他两腿中间肿胀的那一大团。

“嘶，别乱动，我们慢慢来。”在床上放下哈利，德拉科匆忙地结束了一个吻，跪在哈利身前，撩开浴巾含住了他又抬起头的性器。

粉色的性器——很少年本人一样可爱——戳进德拉科的嘴里，他看着弓起身子的哈利捂着嘴不可思议地看着自己。

“不喜欢？”他吐出小哈利，用手握着上下撸动。

“没有，很喜欢……”哈利扭头，露出了红玉一般的耳朵，咬着嘴唇，“感觉很棒……”

他羞涩的反应征服了德拉科，年长者直起身子扣着他的脑袋给了少年一个深吻后再次含住了性器。他舔舐着龟头，手握着肉柱上下撸动，舌头配合着手上的动作细致地润湿冠状沟，在马眼上打圈逼着它泄出前液；他的头发被少年揪在手中，一开始害羞不敢有大动作的哈利沉浸在德拉科的口舌之中卸下了面具。

他大胆地呻吟出来，随着德拉科吞吐他胯下肉柱的频率，揪着哥哥的头发挺腰插入更深的地方；他喜欢德拉科舌头划过柱身的酥痒感，每一次都让他的海绵体充血膨胀，侵占德拉科口腔里原本就不充裕的空间；他喜欢哥哥的手掌包裹着自己的卵蛋，像是被人控制着自己的命脉，他心甘情愿地被德拉科掌控，他的手指带给他灵魂出窍一样的快感；他喜欢抵着哥哥喉咙插进去的湿热感，被牢牢包裹着的快感是他梦里不曾出现过的；他喜欢哥哥的舌头舔弄他的马眼和龟头下的沟壑，就像他小时候舔着棒棒糖的糖球一样，舔一口，吮吸一口，糖果的甜美混合着津液下肚，那让他的头皮发麻，忍不住尖叫，离释放也只有一步之遥。

“德拉科，德拉科……嗯啊！”哈利含着自己的手指，食指被舔得亮晶晶的，幻想着那是哥哥的性器，在他的嘴里横冲直撞，磨痛了他的舌头，撞上了他的内壁，“……德拉科，别，别舔了……我受不了了……”

“好。”德拉科吐出哈利的性器，脸埋在他的耻毛中吸扯他的卵蛋，舌头温柔地扫来扫去，他抬起哈利的腿，“勾住，宝贝。”

听话的小孩伸手勾着自己的膝盖露出了粉嫩的后穴。

“会，会疼吗？”

“不知道，我也是第一次。我们先试试，你不喜欢的话我就不动了。”他含着哈利的耳垂，吻落在他的耳后，侧颈，把哈利印在自己身上的吻痕如数地还给他。

“嗯。”哈利小声地应着，他的性器贴在他们小腹之间，德拉科蹭着他的欲望，自己的则撞在哈利的会阴上，热热的，烫烫的。

德拉科耐心地抚慰着哈利，一路吻到他的胸口，小腹，在性器上潦草地亲了几下后，舌头舔上了哈利的会阴。

“唔。”哈利轻哼一声，手指牢牢地扣在膝盖上。

这才是刚刚开始。德拉科掰开哈利的臀肉，舔湿会阴和穴口，舌尖在穴口周围打转，一点点地试探着深入穴口湿润肠壁；他牢牢地抓着臀肉，舔弄后穴的时候也不忘把它们揉捏成各个形状，指甲划在细嫩的臀上留下一道道的红痕，给这场性爱添加了几丝原始的疯狂。

哈利的后穴很紧，在润滑液的帮助下伸进两根手指是极限了，他咬着自己的手背喊疼，穴口周围泛出一圈红色，指控着德拉科塞进了太多的手指；德拉科想过放弃，可是哈利却让他继续，他不想第一次的尝试只是吞了两根手指就结束，少年总是有自己的倔强；德拉科控制着膨胀的欲望抽送着手指，旋转，扩张，等哈利适应后挤入第三根手指；富有弹性的肠壁来者不拒，它们裹着三根外来入侵者，分泌出肠液让它们更好地执行任务。

哈利撑起身子和德拉科接吻，一个站在床前一个跪在床上，一个低着头一个仰着头；哈利的手摸上德拉科发硬的紫红色性器，它的头部早就被自己流出的液体打湿了。

他低头看了看手里的巨物有些担心自己的屁股：尺寸好像……不适配啊。担心归担心，哈利还是弯腰亲了亲湿润的性器。

“你不用这样，哈利，”德拉科沙哑的声音里有藏不住的冲动，“不用因为我做了什么你就一定要做一样的事。”

“可是我想，德拉科。”哈利抬头啄了啄德拉科的下巴，“第一次，技术不好，你将就一下。”

“你要是技术高超我会担心的。”德拉科俯身亲吻哈利的后背，三根手指在肉穴里进进出出，带出粉色的穴肉，流出的肠液混合着润滑液打湿耻毛落在床单上。

哈利的确是第一次，德拉科能感受到他的犹豫和生涩，他只吞了一半不到的性器就被顶得快要反胃呕吐。几次尝试都失败后他转而选择只含着龟头，手指学着德拉科的样子撸动性器，埋在他两腿之间舌头搅弄着垂下来的小球，舌头在肉柱上四处游走点燃欲火，牙齿时不时磕到敏感脆弱的性器换来德拉科的一声抽气。

“抱歉。”他含糊地吐着单词，嘴里被小德拉科塞得满满的。

德拉科的手指插进哈利的后穴，按在他的腺体上，哈利的腿一软腰一塌，瘫在了床上。

“我觉得可以了，德拉科。”他身后的穴口一张一吸，迫不及待地想要被贯穿，被刺入。

“好。”德拉科拽着哈利的脚踝——就像哈利曾梦见的那样——把他的双脚架在自己的肩膀上，拉开床边的抽屉拿出一个套子。

哈利匆忙一瞥只看见里面放着好几瓶的润滑液，剩下的空间都被不同牌子的套套占领了，说德拉科是个套套代理商哈利都是信的。

“都是为你准备的，满意吗？”德拉科咬着套套的塑料包装，利落地撕开套上，“应有尽有。”

“Tell me how bad you want to fuck me.”哈利还处在震惊之中，他不敢相信地看着德拉科。

“You will know.”

紫红的性器戳入哈利的屁股，完美契合。哈利抓皱了床单，张嘴倒吸冷气，红红的眼眶昭示了他的疼痛；德拉科俯身去吻他的男孩，额头，眼睛，脸颊，嘴唇，耳朵，用温柔的亲吻分散他的注意力，在得到哈利的示意前他不敢挺腰进出；哈利的后穴被填满，严丝合缝不留一点空隙，狭小的肉穴被撑开，夹着德拉科粗大的性器，穴口的泛红更严重了——德拉科撑得太满了。

“你动吧。”哈利咬了咬德拉科的下巴，眼里的水光消散了一些，“可以了。”

“嗯。”和应答声一起响起的还有肉棒进出后穴的咕啾声。德拉科的手臂撑在哈利耳侧，两人的下半身贴在一起，德拉科缓慢动着腰，他发硬的欲望一次一次地进入哈利体内。

初经人事的哈利刚开始还没有品味到其中的快乐，他不知道为什么有这么多人热衷于这种摩擦带来的快感，但当德拉科的龟头压在他的前列腺体上时，他就什么都懂了。哈利弓起身子，后穴紧紧夹着德拉科的手指，额头撞上了德拉科的肩膀。

“嗯…..啊，德拉科……”他的手指扣着德拉科的后背，他的呻吟像极了他哭泣时的声音。尽管德拉科知道哈利没哭但还是产生了一种操哭了哈利的成就感，和越发蓬勃的欲望——欺负他，占有他，贯穿他，让他红着眼睛哭着尖叫着，让他的双腿缠着你的腰，让他的汗水打湿他的头发，让他的眼睛因为情欲而无法聚焦，让他在意识模糊陷入沉睡前记得的最后一件事是你带给了他多大的快感。

压抑了五年的占有欲爆发了，德拉科把哈利的膝盖压在他的肩膀上，将柔软的男孩近乎对折起来，长腿搭在自己的肩膀上；他的性器几乎是垂直着插入哈利的后穴，每一下都顶到了那个会让哈利失声尖叫全身通电的地方；每一次的戳刺都进入到了最深处，德拉科的卵蛋拍打着哈利的屁股，深红的小球撞击在白嫩的臀肉上发出啪啪啪的声响；他一下一下进入得缓慢但是彻底，哈利的呻吟从来没有间断过，年轻的男孩皱着眉闭着眼睛，红润的嘴唇张着，一声一声甜腻的浪叫填满德拉科的内心。

“嗯啊！德拉科！太深了太深了！”哈利咬着德拉科的肩膀，德拉科已经插进了整根肉棒但还是在挺腰，身子压在他的身上像是要合为一体。

“叫什么，嗯？再想想。”德拉科按着哈利的后背，从湿软的甬道中退出来再次插入。

“哥哥……哥哥，太深了，别……啊，嘶，别插这么深，”哈利靠在德拉科耳边喘气，软软地求饶，“德拉科哥哥……”

“好。”德拉科亲昵地碰了碰哈利的鼻子，“那我不操这么深。”

我就知道这个男人的话信不得！哈利仰着头随着德拉科一起晃动。

欲望的开关一打开可是很难关上的。历经多年的等待他终于拥有了哈利，你要他不把脑子里那几百种姿势和幻想一一实践是很困难的。缓慢的深入抽插变成了快节奏的九浅一深，他还是第一次知道德拉科的腰可以耸得这么快。

他的每次顶入都是一样的力度一样的角度，都是刚刚好碾着哈利的腺体冲进去再碾着腺体退出；哈利的脚趾蜷缩着，他的呻吟被撞得断断续续，甚至有几声都没来得及叫出来：他仰着头张大嘴，手指抓着床单，不断吸气可就是发不出一点声音。直到德拉科的抽插告一段落，他才吐出憋了许久的气，抓着他的头发喘气着控诉他的“恶劣行径”。

最后他跪在了床上，德拉科趴在他的身上勾着他的脖子，亲吻着他的侧颈，身下更加猛烈地冲刺着。

“Take it，Harry，take it.”他的手撸动着小哈利，虎口挤压着冠状沟，“Do you love it？Say you fucking love it, babe.”

“I’m……I’m fucking love it.”哈利身前和身后袭来的双重快感不允许他的大脑有任何的思考，他下意识地复述着德拉科的话，本能地执行任何一条命令。

白色的黏液洒落在床单上，涌入套子里。

哈利扭头吻住德拉科，被后者一把搂住压在了床上。他握着哈利的手，亲吻他的眼睛，嘴角不自觉地上扬。

“哈利，哈利，哈利……”他重复着哈利的名字，咬着他的鼻尖，吻着他的脸颊，轻柔的吻里是铺天盖地满出来的餍足。

“Tell me how much you love me，Harry.”

回答他的是一个吻。

7.

他们之后的生活甜蜜又热辣，将从前只存在想象中的事搬到现实中来。厨房，客厅，浴室，玄关，书房，餐桌，他们致力于在任何的角落创造美好的回忆。

但偶尔也会拌嘴啦——比如哈利只穿着上衣乱晃的时候——毕竟两个人心理年龄加起来不会超过十五岁。

德拉科是个合格的男朋友，他谨记着哈利说过的“就算不把我就地正法也请表现出一点对我屁股的觊觎吧！这又不是什么过分的性幻想！”，于是他付诸行动了。

当哈利再次穿着宽大的男友衬衫光着两条腿在德拉科眼前晃悠的时候，他上前抱住了小男友并且揉了揉他的屁股等待哈利的夸奖。

但是……

“流氓！马尔福你有病啊！”

没有夸奖没有亲亲，只有哈利又怒又羞的拳头。

“What？这tm不是你的性幻想吗，波特？不是你说要我对你的屁股有觊觎吗？”

“闭嘴！shut up！shut up！！”

嗯……或许哈利更期待就地正法？谁知道呢~


End file.
